The Pack: Bios
by gar-a-ash2
Summary: The biographies for each of the Hunter pack in my story "Survival of the Fittest". Light spoilers, nothing serious.


'**The Female'**

BASIC INFORMATION

Full name: Lyall Elizabeth Tucker

Pronunciation: Lee-all Ee-liz-a-beth Tuh-ker

Nickname(s) or Alias: Spitfire, the female

Gender: Female. Duh.

Species: Hunter

Age: 24 at time of infection, 26 now

Birthday: June 5, 1985

Sexuality: Straight

Nationality: American. Though I suppose that'd be considered Infected now.

Religion: None

City or town of birth: Miami, Florida

Currently lives: A forest in northern Vermont

Languages spoken: Growls and barks

Native language: English

Relationship Status: Mated with Shadow (the male)

PHYSICAL APPEARANCE

Height: 5' 2"

Weight: 97 lbs.

Figure/build: Short and slim, but strong. Knows how to use her size.

Hair color: Copper-blond. Shines red in sunlight.

Hairstyle: Mid-length and filthy, matted with dried blood and sweat, tangled horribly

Eye color: Milky-white, though they used to be amber

Skin/fur/etc color: Same pale, greenish skin as the rest of the infected

Tattoos: None.

Piercings: None.

Scars/distinguishing marks: Large mass of needle scars on her lower back, and burn marks on her hands from being electrocuted. Also, a bite mark on her stomach from when she was infected. Assortment of other small scars litter her body.

Preferred style of clothing: Dark green hoodie, light gray sweats

Frequently worn jewelry: None

HEALTH

Smoker?- Most certainly not

Drinker?- That's a scary thought.

Drug User? Which?- Even more scary

Addictions: She has a small habit of torturing the herd-sick-ones (common infected)

Allergies: None

Any physical ailments/illnesses/disabilities: Does being infected with the Green Flu count?

Any medication regularly taken: None

PERSONALITY

Personality: Overly cautious and nervous, she has a hard time trusting strangers. Her first instinct with meeting something new is to try to scare it off, by making herself look as terrifying as possible. It takes a long while for her to trust you, but once she does, she's a cuddle-bug. Even though she pretends to be reserved, she loves to play. Loud noises, especially metal, make her start to shake and whimper. She's terrified of unsick-creatures (humans).

Likes: Playing, cuddling, hunting, swimming

Dislikes: Humans, new things, snow storms, needles, cold

Fears/phobias: Humans, new things, snow storms, needles

Favorite color: Green

Hobbies: Used to be a free-lance writer for magazines and practice with the local Parkour group in her spare time. Now she hunts with her pack and tortures common infected.

Taste in music: Loved classic rock. Now music scares her.

SKILLS

Talents/skills: She can swim!

Ability to drive a car? Operate any other vehicles?- No, she's pretty scared of them.

EATING HABITS

Omnivore/Carnivore/Herbivore: Definitely a carnivore

Favorite food(s): Boomer

Favorite drink(s): Blood, Mountain Dew when she can find the bottles

Disliked food: Common infected, though she has no problem eating it

Disliked drinks: She tried Monster once. It made her sick.

HOUSE AND HOME

Describe the character's house/home: She lives in a forest with the rest of her pack, in a small tool shed

Significant/special belongings: Nothing, really

COMBAT

Peaceful or aggressive attitude: Definitely aggressive

Fighting skills/techniques: She likes attacking the opponent's legs. She also grabs you and uses her weight to tug you off-balance

Special skills/magical powers/etc: She can swim and hold her breath, which is pretty impressive for a Hunter

Weapon of choice (if any): Claws. She likes to kick.

Weaknesses in combat: She's small, so pretty much everything's bigger than her

Strengths in combat: She's small, so she can do a lot of things others can't, such as climbing through wreckage or squirming through limbs to avoid hits.

FAMILY, FRIENDS AND FOES

Partner/Spouse: Mated to Shadow

Children: None

Best Friend: Shadow

Other Important Friends: She won't admit it, but she likes Scratch a lot.

Acquaintances: Bones and Limp, her pack-mates

Pets: I suppose Limp could be considered one

Enemies? Why are they enemies?- Crazy angry needle lady. She keeps experimenting on her.

BACKSTORY

Before the infection, Lyall worked as a freelance writer for the newspapers in her area. On Wednesday and Sunday afternoons, she'd go hang out with her old college buddies, who had created a Parkour group. While she never did join and had mediocre skills, she had fun doing it, and her favorite thing to do were vaults.

After infection, she had to avoid the giant packs of males that roamed to city, because they captured females and kept them as pets to use when they wanted. She used to hunt with a small group of three males and a single female, though they never did get along. However, when the male-pack attacked, she ran away through the wreckage of a local Macy's and escaped while the males were killed and the other female taken.

Shortly after that, she was snatched by an extraction team and taken to North Carolina, to an experimental facility trying to find a cure. There, she was tortured and injected with chemicals trying to bring her body back to 'normal' standards. Six weeks after she was captured, the male (Shadow) was brought in, and shortly after that they escaped the facility together and traveled north, where they currently reside.

**'The Male'**

BASIC INFORMATION

Full name: Anthony Mercy Parker

Pronunciation: An-thuh-nee Mer-see Par-ker

Nickname(s) or Alias: Shadow, the male, male-leader

Gender: Again, obviously male

Species: Hunter

Age: 26 at time of infection, 28 now

Birthday: November 17, 1983

Sexuality: Straight

Nationality: American, though again it should be considered Infected

Religion: Used to be Catholic

City or town of birth: Malone, New York

Currently lives: A shed in a forest in northern Vermont

Languages spoken: Growls and barks

Native language: English

Relationship Status: Mated to Spitfire

PHYSICAL APPEARANCE

Height: 5' 6"

Weight: 128 lbs.

Figure/build: Average height, with a lanky build.

Hair color: Dark brown

Hairstyle: Short, about an inch long. Matted with sweat and dried blood

Eye color: Milky-white, though they used to be hazel

Skin/fur/etc color: Pale, greenish skin of the infected

Tattoos: None

Piercings: None

Scars/distinguishing marks: His face is completely covered in scars after a fight with another male. He now looks like he's constantly snarling. Also, the tip of his left pinky is missing.

Preferred style of clothing: Dark, warm clothing. Currently wearing a dark gray hoodie with dark blue sweats.

Frequently worn jewelry: None

HEALTH

Smoker?- Used to be before infection

Drinker?- No

Drug User? Which?- None

Addictions: Nothing

Allergies: Seafood

Any physical ailments/illnesses/disabilities: Other than being infected, nothing

Any medication regularly taken: None

PERSONALITY

Personality: Aggressive, but he's mellowed out since he was captured. Now he's indulging, especially when it comes to Spitfire. He loves to lay down with her and hold her. He's very protective of her and his pack.

Likes: Hunting with his pack, practicing swimming, sleeping

Dislikes: The experimental facility, when others try to court his mate

Fears/phobias: Spitfire being taken, going back to the hurting-place

Favorite color: Black

Hobbies: Before infection, he used to teach himself Parkour and ride horses. Now, he likes to spend time with his mate and pack.

Taste in music: Before infection, he listened to metal and alternative. Now he just thinks it's annoying noise.

SKILLS

Talents/skills: He learned to swim from Spitfire

Ability to drive a car? Operate any other vehicles?- No

EATING HABITS

Omnivore/Carnivore/Herbivore: Omnivore. When you live in a cold area, you have to learn to eat what you get.

Favorite food(s): Human flesh, apples

Favorite drink(s): Blood

Disliked food: Common infected flesh

Disliked drinks: Tank blood

HOUSE AND HOME

Describe the character's house/home: A shack in the middle of the woods. It has three nests, two close together and one on another side. He and his mate sleep in one, Sharp-Scratch and Limp-Stride sleep in another, and Strong-Bite is far away from the others, because he leaves splinters all over the place.

Significant/special belongings: Nothing

COMBAT

Peaceful or aggressive attitude: Aggressive

Fighting skills/techniques: Faster than what most expect, and learned to fight from the southern savage, his mate

Special skills/magical powers/etc: He learned to swim, also from Spitfire

Weapon of choice (if any): Claws and teeth

Weaknesses in combat: He's smaller than most, and loses stamina quickly

Strengths in combat: Learned how to fight from his mate, whose style of fighting is more savage than what is known in the north

FAMILY, FRIENDS AND FOES

Partner/Spouse: Spitfire

Children: None

Best Friend: Sharp-Scratch

Other Important Friends: Strong-Bite

Acquaintances: Limp-Stride

Pets: Limp-Stride, maybe

Enemies? Why are they enemies?- The crazy bitch that tortured him and his mate back in the experimental facility, No-Fangs, Three-Scars (now deceased)

BACKSTORY

Before infection, he worked and lived on a small farm in Constable, New York. He spent his evenings either teaching himself Parkour or riding the farm's one horse, of which he was quite affectionate of.

After infection, he traveled east in search of food, and joined the pack of Blood-Glut, where he quickly became the lowest-ranking because he was smaller than them. After about a year though, he killed Blood-Glut when he was weak, and was chased off by the rest of his pack for doing so. Almost immediately after, he was captured and brought to the experimental facility, where he met Spitfire and escaped with her. Now he has rejoined his pack as leader, and lives with them.

**'Scratch, Sharp-Scratch'**

BASIC INFORMATION

Full name: Reynard William Peters

Pronunciation: Ray-nard Wil-ee-um Pee-terz

Nickname(s) or Alias: Scratch, Sharp-Scratch (depends on Spitfire's or Shadow's point of view)

Gender: Male

Species: Hunter (I sense a pattern…)

Age: 25 at time of infection, 27 now

Birthday: January 15, 1984

Sexuality: Straight

Nationality: American

Religion: Atheist

City or town of birth: Burlington, Vermont

Currently lives: The forest in northern Vermont

Languages spoken: Barks and growls

Native language: English

Relationship Status: Single

PHYSICAL APPEARANCE

Height: 6' 0"

Weight: 182 lbs.

Figure/build: Muscled, but still thin

Hair color: Black

Hairstyle: About six inches long, always hanging down over his face. Though filthy, it never seems to get tangled.

Eye color: Milky-white. Before infection, it was green.

Skin/fur/etc color: Again, still the pale green of the infected

Tattoos: None

Piercings: None

Scars/distinguishing marks: A few scars from fights, faint scars going down across his eyes

Preferred style of clothing: A black hoodie with a skull design on the back, neon-green sweats

Frequently worn jewelry: A chain choker he can't figure out how to remove, because it's a solid chain. The link that was opened to put it on was welded shut.

HEALTH

Smoker?- Nope

Drinker?- Used to enjoy a beer or two, but nothing serious

Drug User? Which?- Tried acid, very rarely used it before infection

Addictions: None

Allergies: None

Any physical ailments/illnesses/disabilities: Nothing

Any medication regularly taken: None

PERSONALITY

Personality: Playful and fun-loving, always the jokester of the group. He's overly affectionate, though he does know when to get serious. He has a habit or worming himself into the warmest spot when bedding down, most of the time between two others. He doesn't mind being slept on, as long as you're warm and still. He's always ready to play, even if he's tired. Enjoys playing pranks on Bones/Strong-Bite.

Likes: Sleeping, playing, eating. He's a simple creature.

Dislikes: When he's forced from the nest because he's bugged someone, Limp/Limp-Stride's constantly submissive behavior

Fears/phobias: Secretly scared of spiders. He'll go out of his way to avoid one.

Favorite color: Bright green

Hobbies: Sleeping, playing pranks

Taste in music: Loved metal and hard rock, now he finds music irritating

SKILLS

Talents/skills: Can somehow remain hidden despite the fact that he wears neon-green pants

Ability to drive a car? Operate any other vehicles?- Nope

EATING HABITS

Omnivore/Carnivore/Herbivore: Mainly carnivorous, but he does eat berries and such when he's starving

Favorite food(s): Anything that bleeds

Favorite drink(s): When he can find energy drinks, he'll drink them

Disliked food: Berries and carrots

Disliked drinks: Water

HOUSE AND HOME

Describe the character's house/home: A shack in the middle of the woods. Nothing much more to say, really

Significant/special belongings: Nothing

COMBAT

Peaceful or aggressive attitude: Peaceful, but not afraid to fight

Fighting skills/techniques: Very good at avoiding hits, often tires out his opponent before attacking himself

Special skills/magical powers/etc: Seems to have a never-ending supply of energy

Weapon of choice (if any): His claws. There's a reason why Shadow and Spitfire call him Sharp-Scratch and Scratch

Weaknesses in combat: His claws are thin, and while they grow back faster than most, they still break easily

Strengths in combat: Never-ending supply of energy

FAMILY, FRIENDS AND FOES

Partner/Spouse: None. He keeps trying to steal Spitfire, though.

Children: None

Best Friend: Shadow

Other Important Friends: Bones/Strong-Bite, No-Fangs

Acquaintances: Limp/Limp-Stride

Pets: Once again, Limp/Limp-Stride

Enemies? Why are they enemies?- He hated Three-Scars because he would force him to do stupid and degrading things

BACKSTORY

Before infection, he worked at a McDonald's, and spent his life mostly fooling around with his friends. He shared an apartment with his buddies and hung out at raves a lot. He joined the Parkour group SkullCrashers as a fling, but quickly grew addicted to the sport. While he took his own share of spills and falls, he was good at it, and he got his hoodie from the group, the skull on the back being the symbol for the group. They became a second family to him, and he could often be found with one of them.

After infection, he was chased north out of Burlington by the bombing, where he joined Blood-Glut's pack. Shortly after, Shadow joined as well, and he quickly became friends with him. While Shadow was resentful most of the time because of his rank, Scratch would still make him play and would share a nest with him at night. After Shadow killed Blood-Glut, he hung back from chasing him off, and was one of the ones that watched him be taken. Now that he's back, he thinks that life has gone back to normal again.

'**Bones, Strong-Bite'**

BASIC INFORMATION

Full name: Zachary Dylon Shutts

Pronunciation: Za-kuh-ree Dih-luhn Shuh-ts

Nickname(s) or Alias: Bones, Strong-Bite (Again, depends on Spitfire's or Shadow's point of view)

Gender: Male

Species: Hunter (yay for repetition!)

Age: 30 at time of infection, 32 after

Birthday: July 30, 1979

Sexuality: Straight, though he acts asexual

Nationality: American

Religion: None

City or town of birth: Burlington, Vermont

Currently lives: The forest in northern Vermont

Languages spoken: Barks and growls

Native language: English

Relationship Status: Single

PHYSICAL APPEARANCE

Height: 6' 2"

Weight: 210 lbs.

Figure/build: Strongly-muscled, 'thickly' built, though not to the extent of a body-builder

Hair color: Brown

Hairstyle: Short, matted with dried sweat and blood

Eye color: Milky-white, was brown

Skin/fur/etc color: Again, same pale green as the rest of the infected

Tattoos: An eastern dragon on his left shoulder, a tiger on his right. A snarling wolf on his back.

Piercings: Used to have a lip ring and two studs in his left eyebrow, but they were long since removed in fights.

Scars/distinguishing marks: Three bullet holes around his heart, slash wound going across his throat, multiple bite marks on his left leg.

Preferred style of clothing: Anything warm and dark

Frequently worn jewelry: None

HEALTH

Smoker?- Used to smoke a pack a day

Drinker?- Again, used to go to a bar every night

Drug User? Which?- None

Addictions: Besides cigarettes, none

Allergies: None

Any physical ailments/illnesses/disabilities: Just the Flu

Any medication regularly taken: None

PERSONALITY

Personality: Gruff, silent, almost cold. As far as he's concerned, as long as you stay on your side of the room, he'll stay on his side of the room. Still, once you get to know him he can be pretty affectionate, though very rarely will he show it.

Likes: Chewing on bones, hunting, and climbing trees, oddly enough

Dislikes: Loud noises, annoying creatures, Limp/Limp-Stride

Fears/phobias: No obvious ones, though he is hesitant around guns

Favorite color: Blue

Hobbies: Chewing on bones

Taste in music: He liked classical, and, oddly enough, still does

SKILLS

Talents/skills: Not much, really, other than the ability to reduce a rib to splinters in ten minutes

Ability to drive a car? Operate any other vehicles?- Are you kidding?

EATING HABITS

Omnivore/Carnivore/Herbivore: He'll eat anything, really.

Favorite food(s): Meat

Favorite drink(s): Doesn't really have one

Disliked food: Grass

Disliked drinks: Anything not blood or water

HOUSE AND HOME

Describe the character's house/home: A shed in the middle of the woods. His nest has a mass of bone splinters around it.

Significant/special belongings: He collects bones to chew on later. He likes femurs and ribs.

COMBAT

Peaceful or aggressive attitude: Passive, though aggressive if either he or his pack is in danger

Fighting skills/techniques: Uses his size to muscle his enemies around, and breaks bones with his jaws

Special skills/magical powers/etc: Nerve damage from before infection keeps him from feeling pain

Weapon of choice (if any): Sheer size, teeth. Again, named Strong-Bite for a reason.

Weaknesses in combat: Because he can't feel pain, he doesn't know when he's too injured to keep fighting

Strengths in combat: Very few are larger than him, and he's very strong

FAMILY, FRIENDS AND FOES

Partner/Spouse: None

Children: None

Best Friend: I suppose Blood-Glut could have been considered one, but he's dead now

Other Important Friends: No one, really

Acquaintances: The rest of the pack

Pets: None

Enemies? Why are they enemies?- Doesn't really have enemies, unless you annoy him

BACKSTORY

Before infection, he served in the Marines and fought overseas. However, a point-blank grenade blast sent him home with almost no nerve endings left in his body, and limited motion. Having almost no family, he fell into a depression and spent each night drinking alone at the bar, where he could amaze people by stabbing himself and not screaming. Eventually, he was sent to a psychiatric ward for help, and found an escape in Parkour. Because he couldn't feel pain, he wasn't afraid to do some of the crazier stuff, and after falling four stories to concrete and getting right back up again earned the nickname 'Iron Man'. Declared sane, he was sent back home, where he continued to practice Parkour until he was infected.

After he was infected, he was chased out of the city by the bombs, and eventually found Blood-Glut's pack as well. At first, Blood-Glut didn't trust him because he was so large, but eventually realized that he had no desire to lead the pack. As far as he's concerned, the pack is a group to hunt with, and that's all. When Shadow left, nothing really changed for him, until he returned and became leader. Now he still acts the same, and doesn't care who's leader as long as he's left alone.

'**Limp, Limp-Stride'**

BASIC INFORMATION

Full name: Gable Henry Smith

Pronunciation: Gay-bull Hen-ree Smith

Nickname(s) or Alias: Limp, Limp-Stride

Gender: Male

Species: Hunter. Yet again.

Age: 22 at time of infection, 24 now

Birthday: March 12, 1987

Sexuality: Straight

Nationality: American

Religion: Was Christian

City or town of birth: Burlington, Vermont

Currently lives: The forest in northern Vermont

Languages spoken: Barks, growls, and whimpers

Native language: English

Relationship Status: Single

PHYSICAL APPEARANCE

Height: 5' 8"

Weight: 120 lbs.

Figure/build: Small, thin

Hair color: Blond

Hairstyle: Shoulder length, matted and tangled with dried sweat and blood

Eye color: Milky-white, was pale blue

Skin/fur/etc color: Yet again, same pale greenish as the rest of the infected

Tattoos: None

Piercings: Lip ring, long torn out

Scars/distinguishing marks: None

Preferred style of clothing: Anything warm and covering

Frequently worn jewelry: None

HEALTH

Smoker?- Nope

Drinker?- Nope

Drug User? Which?- Nuh-uh

Addictions: None

Allergies: Wheat products

Any physical ailments/illnesses/disabilities: Generally sickly, even for a victim of the Green Flu

Any medication regularly taken: None

PERSONALITY

Personality: In one word, pathetic. Entirely submissive, whimpers almost constantly. Finds it impossible to maintain eye contact with anything. Constantly hunched over to avoid meeting anyone's eyes.

Likes: Watching birds, splashing in puddles

Dislikes: Growling, loud noises, strange things, conflicts, large bodies of water, crows

Fears/phobias: Growling, loud noises, strange things, conflicts, large bodies of water, crows, the rest of the pack, anything that's not watching birds and splashing in puddles

Favorite color: Yellow

Hobbies: Collects flower petals. Yes, I realize this is pathetic, but he likes the different colors.

Taste in music: Used to like soft rock, now scared of any music

SKILLS

Talents/skills: The ability to annoy anything with his constant whimpering?

Ability to drive a car? Operate any other vehicles?- He did accidently remove the parking brake off one once, sending it rolling down a hill, but I don't think that counts.

EATING HABITS

Omnivore/Carnivore/Herbivore: He'll eat anything given to him

Favorite food(s): He likes berries

Favorite drink(s): Water

Disliked food: Grass

Disliked drinks: Anything not blood and water

HOUSE AND HOME

Describe the character's house/home: Once again, a shack in the middle of the woods. He shares a nest with Scratch/Sharp-Scratch.

Significant/special belongings: His collection of colorful flower petals

COMBAT

Peaceful or aggressive attitude: Try scaredy-cat

Fighting skills/techniques: None. He makes a good distraction when the pack is overwhelmed because he screams deafeningly.

Special skills/magical powers/etc: Very rarely, he actually attacks, and when he does, he's almost as vicious as Spitfire. Very rarely, though.

Weapon of choice (if any): Claws, continuously whining voice

Weaknesses in combat: Everything

Strengths in combat: Everything hesitates to attack him, because he is a Hunter. However, they very quickly realize he's not a threat.

FAMILY, FRIENDS AND FOES

Partner/Spouse: None

Children: None

Best Friend: He considers Scratch his friend, though Scratch would say otherwise

Other Important Friends: The rest of his pack

Acquaintances: A crow that constantly attacks him, much to the rest of the pack's amusement

Pets: I guess you could consider the crow a pet

Enemies? Why are they enemies?- None, really. I mean, everyone dislikes him, so there's no one that stands out in particular. Maybe Three-Scars, since he was a bully.

BACKSTORY

Before infection, he lived at home with his mom, spending his days taking phone calls for a business and his nights playing videogames. His friends managed to convince him to try a sport, and he chose Parkour because he thought it would be easy. However, he was quickly proven wrong, but stuck with it to prove his family and friends wrong. While he was never really good at it, he wasn't too bad, and it kept him in shape.

After infection, he fled the city before the bombs started even falling, scared of the large amount of infected. He lived by himself for a year, eating grass and berries, and after a while found Three-Scars' pack. He was forced to join, so Three-Scars could abuse him too, and No-Fangs joined him as well. At the moment, he's happy Shadow took over, because the ones that had constantly attacked him were chased off.

Holy shit, that took forever.


End file.
